Maybe I Like You Even More Than Ludwig
by TheDayBeforeFriday
Summary: Gilbert has been watching Feliciano for a while now. It's time to make a stand and tell the little Italian how he feels! So much Fluff! Gil x Ita. Enjoy!


_I noticed that Feliciano's smile was the brightest when he was with my brother Ludwig. _

_I also noticed that he cries the most when he is without him._

_He clings to Ludwig a lot and tries his best to do everything he says. Sometimes when he does he gets praised and acts almost like a puppy getting a bone from his master._

_Wait…when did I start watching him so much?_

* * *

"You're a very sad human being mon cheri."

I looked at my friend Francis and chuckled, "why do you say that frenchi?"

"Because you're watching your crush as if he is going to magically become yours, you need to act on your heart and get him!"

My other friend Antonio nodded and leaned his head on the tabel, "Even Lovino has noticed that you watch him all the time. I think Ludwig is to hard on Feliciano, he needs someone warm and happy."

"He also needs someone who isn't broken." I covered my head and let my feeling sink into his mind. It was true that I had been watching Feliciano for a long time, but I wouldn't just take him away from Ludwid I love him to much to hurt him.

"Why do I have to be such a…a…"

"Pussy?"

"Weakling?"

"Both."

* * *

"Gilbert! Gilbert, veee~" Feliciano hugged me tightly showing me that care free smile of his that always seemed to melt my heart, "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"You just saw me yesterday Felici!" I smiled and ruffled his hair, "but I understand that you want more of the awesome me."

He let out a soft giggled, "I never see you at Ludwig's house anymore! Did you move out or something?" He looked up at me and I felt a jolt of pain rush threw me, "N-no…I've just been around other places, you know how Francis and Antonio are."

He nodded at me and touched my hand that was still on top of his head, "I miss seeing you Gilbert, even Ludwig misses you!"

"I'm sure West does…but I got to think some things threw."

I guess my eyes were showing just how sad I was because Feliciano was looking right into them, "Can I help you with it Gilbert?"

"Nein, this is something only I can do." I moved my hand away from him and stuffed them into my jacket pockets, "but can I ask you something? I want you to be one hundred percent honest with me."

"Of course you can, ve~!"

"Felici….do you love my brother?" I clinched my hands in my pockets feeling my heart stop for a split second out of fear.

Was I afraid?

"Of course I love Ludwig."

My heart stopped and I felt the pain start to break me, "But that doesn't mean I love you any less Gilbert."

My heart started up again, "R-really?"

"Of course," he hugged me again and let his face nuzzle against my chest, "I might…even love you more than Ludwig."

That made my heart flutter, "I…I…um." Feliciano giggled and poked my nose, "So come back to Ludwig's house so I can see you more." He kissed my cheek and whispered, "Then I might confess properly."

I felt myself gasp quietly like a fish out of water as Feliciano ran off to Kiku and Ludwig with that same happy smile as if nothing had happen.

"Oh hoho, it seems Feliciano has a dominant side to him." Francis pated my shoulder and grinned, "About time something happen between you two."

"Guess we don't have to get involved. Man that's lame, I was going to make them have a funny awkward moment," said Antonio as he patted my other shoulder, "Hey Gilbert, he's looking your way."

I snapped out of my shock and looked seeing Feliciano peek at me and wiggle his fingers hello to me.

I wiggled them back feeling trying hard to not look happily stupid or blush.

"Francis, I think we have lost Gilbert to love."

"Oui, but at least we don't have to lesion to him whine and bitch to us anymore."

* * *

**I don't know okay! -hides in covers- I have become to really like this paring recently so i tried to write a Fan Fiction about them! T.T I think its a fail, but I'll try harder next time! One times are always fuck ups but the next one shall be better!**

**Prussia: Good awesome mind set Tommy!**

**Ve~**

**Remember Reviews and Comments make me and my pencil happy!**


End file.
